You're My Right Kind of Wrong
by clareandeliforever
Summary: Clare's life was going great since Christmas, and she realizes that she wants to take that next step with Eli. Unfortunately, he's hiding himself from her. Can she find out what's wrong and show him she really wants this? -Sequal to A Gift From Him. Read that first, please-
1. Prologue

AN: Mmmmkayy…so this is the sequal to A gift from him :P im soo sorry it took so long, but for about 1 week and a half my computer crashed and then my dad had to update it and yah…so anyways,

**I just want to say that I wouldn't even be wrighting this if it wasn't for Eli-Gold29, she is literately my inspiration. So, this is for her :D but I ask you readers, to read her story The only thing left. She needs some reviews. Or at least give her some ideas. **

**This will be about 5-7 chapters, not as long as A gift from him, but, yah..i have more ideas. :P anyways…..ONWARD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi, but kudos to you for thinking I did xD **

* * *

One year. Its actually been one year since the night my parents decided to leave a week from Christmas, a year since I confessed my love for Eli. Well, I will be a year in one week. In one week will be our anniversary.

Life's been different since Eli entered it as my boyfriend. He brought my life back together. He kept it from crumbling before me. My life was being held by tape on before him. But, now it's better then ever.

Mom and dad haven't argued since Christmas. Well, they would have occasional little fits, but that only means that you truly love one another. Even Eli and I have an occasional argue about something entirely stupid. But its only because we've both had a bad day, and anything will set us off. But being in each others present for a mere 5 minutes will get us in a better mood, and those fights? Always end in an intense make-out session.

Mom and Dad have a whole new input on life now. Apparently, Elis changed all of us. Mom now lives life more freely, and not as saintly. Dad? Well, he loved this fiery side of mom, and so do I. sure, we still go to church, but only sometimes. I remember telling mom and dad about my plan with Eli like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_I was nervous. Extremely nervous. But I couldn't walk around the house with out my ring on my finger without an explanation any longer. I had to tell them. I felt like I was betraying them, without telling them. Sure, I wasn't going to listen to them if they said other wise, but I at least owed them the respect on telling them_

_I was in my room for hour,. just thinking on how to tell them. I mean, its not every day when you have to go up to your parents and tell them you want to lose your virginity. _

_I finally just decided to come out and day it. Rip the band-aid off as Adam would say it. I told Eli about it, and that conversation was surprisingly, not awkward at all. He simply said to so what I felt I needed to. _

"_Mom? Dad?" I asked from the stairs. _

"_In the kitchen honey?" Mom replied._

_I walked into the kitchen to see both of my parents leaning against the counter. Dad holding the news paper and mom drinking coffee. _

"_What is it?" mom asked._

"_Um...well, I need to tell you something." I said._

"_Okay, shoot." said Dad, setting the paper down. _

"_Well, I've been thinking about stuff lately. And ive come to conclude that my puridy ring has a meaning. But maybe not the meaning that I thought it ment the whole time I was wearing it."  
"Oh so this is about your purity ring. Go on." Mom said. She actually sounded….excided?_

"_Well, the meaning I thought it meant was that we had to wait until marriage to be um-pure. But __**you**__ weren't un-pure, and I know that. So, I realized that maybe the puridy ring maybe isn't for waiting until marriage, but waiting until you found someone you love." I said carefully choosing my words. _

"_Clare…if you're trying to say that you found somebody you love, and want to take the next step, then that's fine."_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Sweetheart, if that boy of yours taught us anything on that one phone call, it's that marriage is just a piece of paper saying you love one another. We abused it. So, were changing. Living life differently, and if you think you've found true love, then we're not going to stop you. When I lost my virginity, I was in love, but he left me, after I was pregnant. So, I knew he didn't love me as much as I loved him. But with Eli, I know he loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. Do whatever you want, but I only ask one thing; make sure you're positively ready before you do it. As long as you do that, then I'm fine with it, right babe?"_

"_Sounds good to me, just don't do it while were here, and I wont be sitting on your bed anymore." Dad answered._

_I giggled. "Thanks. I will. I love you." _

"_Love you too."_

_*end flashback*_

That was a month after Christmas. The months that followed were absolutely amazing. Eli and I were inseparateable. We would go on dates, hug each other when we first saw each other for the day, kiss, say 'I love you' every time we ended a phone call or left the room, and he would call me every night to say goodnight. I loved it. We would occasionally go a little further then making-out, but we always go interrupted by someone coming home or getting a text message, which would kill the mood.

I looked back down at the necklace Eli gave me. It made me smile, still. I never take it off, unless it turned my neck green (1), then I take it off for the night, but then in the morning its normal again so I put it back on.

Yes, I know, what about my cross necklaces? Well,my parents may have fully changed, but it wasn't only because my parents had believed in him that I believed in him, I actually liked what we did. I just wanted a change, but not a full one. So I got a charm bracelet and put the cross on there for a charm.

Eli liked the idea, and he'd surprised me on out one month anniversary by getting me a charm for the bracelet. There was 12 on there now, all resembling out relationship in some way.

Truth was, Eli was a very sappy person, that I somehow got amusement out of, but found it incredibly adorable.

Lately though, it's like he's been distant. When I would think it's the right time, he would make an excuse or something. And when someone comes home or I have to leave, he lets out a sigh. I think he means it out of frustration, but I can see right through him and see that its out of relief. I don't know what up….but I know I'm going to find out. Next time, ill catch him, and ask what's wrong, hopefully.

* * *

**Omggg what gonna happen? Don't worry I can't make this too sad…but remember….i cant read VERY SAD BREAK UP STORYS….due to my emotional restraint. **

**I'm terribly sorry for this short chapter…but it's the prologue…so their kind of supposed to be short right?**

**Anyways, ill leave responses to my reviews at the beginning of each chapter…cuz I like it when others do that. And, I make a shout out to you if you give me an idea (hint hint) or just because I think you're amazing xD**

**my stomachs been hurtin really bad lately, and i might update faster! PLUS my birthdays in 10 days! COUNTDOWN! 57 days to degrassi! mark youre calenders! it comes back febuary 4th i think...**

**Review, and Ill give you a jelly bean!**


	2. Falling head over heels

eclare4ver : yeah i know, it makes me sad, but i cant stop reading them. I HAVE to know if it gets happy. Thanks for reviewing.

KitKat0219 :heres youre jelly bean :P haha thanks for reviewing. Means a lot. Really, it does.

bumblebee145 : jelly bean for you too! :D thanks for reviewing. It really means a lot

DegrassiFFLover12 : thanks. I feel better now. i hate stomach flues. haha, pandemic, i always laugh when i hear him say that. Thanks for reviewing. Means a lot to me.

Munroloverx1: 2 words. Thats all i ask for. :D haha thanks for reviewing :P

**Hey, so um, im working on another stroy too. and i kind of like where its going. Its not posted yet, but it will be soon. I think you will all enjoy it. its different then everything else ive written. I know i make mistakes,lots of them, but im acceptng beta reader request. IF you want to, ill be more then happy to let you. Anyways, heres chapter 2. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Eli POV

I know, I've been distant with her. I know she wants it. But, I can't; I can't let this feeling go. I guess, I don't really know how to start going further then what we already have. Surprised right? You would think I would know from friends and stuff, that they would tell me all of their juicy details on how much of it they got form their girls. But, I've never really had friends. Remember, I'm the Goth kid, the freak. Everybody just judged me, and assumed. When, really, I wasn't emo, I just loved black.

Okay, love is an understatement. But that doesn't mean that they can just judge. I was actually pretty surprised that Julia even wanted me. I smile as I remember the day we met…before Degrassi was even a part of my life.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting at lunch, alone, as always. This was normal for me; to eat alone at a lunch table with nobody next to me. I mean, some people would smile at me as they walk by, but that's because they don't want to seem rude, but they don't want to be seen with the 'goth kid'. _

_Then she walked in. I hadn't noticed her. I was blaring my music in my ears, and got up to throw my lunch away. But me being my ass-of-a-self wasn't looking where I was going and rammed into her when I got up, spilling mine and her things tumbling to the ground. _

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she had said._

"_Oh no. It's my fault. I should've looked where I was going." We were both bent down picking up the things we had dropped. I picked up her books, and she picked up my lunch. We had exchanged belongings and that's when I had looked into her eyes. They were a bright hazel, with a hint of gray. She wasn't wearing all as much black as I was that day, and she didn't seem to care of what I looked like._

_*end flash back*_

That was just her. She didn't judge, it just so happened she did on that fight, over something really stupid, **cheating.**, I didn't know why she was suddenly so different that day, something had changed. But I finally got the truth out of her mom; she was pregnant, with somebody else's baby. She just assumed I was cheating on her, and all it was was the hormones talking. "**I hate you**" those last words, I didn't mean them, at all. But I was broken when I found out she cheated on me. Her mom knew it wasn't mine, she made her go see, and there were test for proof of who it was. Believe me, he got a beat down. But Julia never loved me, at all. She even said so **"I never even loved you"** I didn't think she meant it though.

Like I've said before though, I was never in love with Julia, just more of a sisterly love. She never loved me that was clear.

But I am in love with Clare. Julia's the past. I've let her go. Ever sense Clare and I have gotten together, I no longer feel the need break down at the thought of her name. Pathetic right, breaking down over somebody that hurt you so badly? But not anymore at least.

I want the night to be special. I have no idea how to do this, I mean, _I am a virgin_. I know I keep pulling away, but that's because of how nervous I get. I know, **Me? Nervous?** Well, I am, I want this bad, my man hormones can take it much longer. But I'm scared shitless. She's changing me. _What the hell happened to Elijah Goldsworthy? _I cant get this girl out of my head. I always find myself thinking about her.

Maybe, that's it: if you can't get somebody out of your head, maybe they belong there.

I realized something, you don't just step into love, you fall; head over heels. And I was, _**hard**_. This needs to be solved, fast, before I lose all control what's left of my sane.

It was poring down rain outside, and I found some sort of confidence in it.

"Adam?" He was sitting next to me, while I was on my bed, reading a new comic. "Hmm?" he responded.

"I need help" I asked. His head snapped up, and chuckled.

"Big Eli needs some help? Never knew id see the day." He laughed.

"Har-har. But, you know, how last year, Clare was giving me **those** signs?" yes, I never told Adam about what had happened in front of her house, mostly because I couldn't get the words out. But I needed to now, I've procrastinated long enough.

"Yeah?"

"Um, well, she wanted…..me….." I stated while looking down.

After a long silence, I looked back up at him. He was just staring at me. "Like, want you want you?" he finally asked.

I nodded.

"WHAT THE CRAP! HAVE YOU EVEN DONE ANYTHING? WHAT ABOUT WAITING UNTIL CHRISTMAS? THAT WAS A YEAR AGO MAN? WHATS UP?" He shouted.

"Geeze, dude, do you want the cops called on me? And, I'm…I'm just nervous I guess…"

"Sorry, but WHAT? Did I just hear that right? You? What? C'mon….."

"I know, I know. I want to…so _bad_but she's changing me man. I can't help but want to make it special for her. This is something that's she's cherished all of her life. I want this to be something that she can remember all of her life and not want it any other way…"

"Dude…I'm a chick physically, so I know that all she wants, is to just be with you. It doesn't even matter how it happens, she just wants it to be with you that's all." He stated, softly.

"You really think so?" I asked, hopeful.

"I know so." He smiled.

I then got a text.

**Hey, I was thinking, we haven't had much alone time lately. Can I come over? ;)  
-Clare**

"Dude, she just uses a winkey face. She wants it." Adam chuckled.

I don't know what happened, but my confidence just dropped like a bomb. I moved so he couldn't see what I typed next.

**Adams over, maybe tomorrow?**

**-Eli**

I sighed. Then I turned to Adam and changed the subject.

"So, how's everything with Alli going?" He and alli had started dating about 6 months ago, after drew broke her heart. Adam assumed she just wanted to use him to get back at his brother, but he remembered what happened a year ago at the bowling ally…so now, here we are.

"We're going great. She really respects me. Drew's still pissed though; although, I like rubbing it in his face a little." He smiled.

I never got a reply back, from Clare. Was she mad? I don't know, but I figure ill just talk to her about it later.

We continued to talk about him and and managed to avoid the Clare situation.

But, then there was a knock at the door.

Adam and I looked at each other and shrugged, assuming it was the pizza we orderes. We walked down stairs, I approached the door and Adam was right behind me. I grabbed my wallet off the table and opened the door.

Standing there was a drenched Clare, looking pissed as ever. Her hair was covering her face mostly and her eyes were flaring. I couldn't help myself, but _damn she looked hot when she was soaking wet and pissed off._

Adam obviously saw this too, because he was wide eyed.

"We need to talk." She said in a sweet voice. _Where did that come from?_

Adam got the hint she was giving and said, "Well, I must be getting going now. Alli texted me."

He then slipped between Clare and the doorway, and ran down the road. I opened the door wide, with a sigh, and she shoved passed me, heading strait to my bedroom.

* * *

**oohhh cligghanger! haha sorry. Make youre guesses on how you think this night will go with eclare, happy or sad? hmm...please let me know in a review. **

**review? ill give you a jolly rancher. please? oh, no? oh okay...**


	3. a year long enough

****

****

DegrassiFFLover12 :

****

hmm...maybe this is a third 'pandemic" :O haha thx for reviewing!

carlyle: :O guess what? im updating 3 days before! but ill update then too! :D thx for rviewing! Means a Lot!

keelashanae89 : DONT WORRY! they wont! but this chapter does have its drama...so..just trust me K? thanks for Reviewing

****

bumblebee145 : IM SORRY! its fixed! hahah!

**KittenInAPool :**Thanks for reviewing! means alot to me and Aqui está :P

Thanks for reviewing everyone, jollyranchers for you all! and this chapter is...eh! youll see..the next chapter will be in elis POV. If you havnt yet, check out my new story Face Down.

This will probrably end in the next 3 chapters or so! :P

SHOUT OUT TO BUMBLEBEE145! cuz well... wanted to! :P

Enjoy!

* * *

I was fuming. I needed answers, before I snap. After he denied hanging out with me. I just couldn't take it any longer. I needed to know why he's doing this. We never hung out by ourselves anymore. He was always with Adam, or I was with Alli. We would hang out with each other sure, but we would always be with other _people,_ and hardly by ourselves. This was really peeving me. I waited a _year_; I think that's long enough.

I walked into his room, and over to the window. I sat down on the chair that was lent up on the window and gazed at the poring rain. I was drenched, but, I really didn't care. Eli followed me into the room and closed the door silently and slowly. He crept up to the bed and sat down.

It was silence and not the normal comfortable silence either. This silence was the silence everyone was afraid of. The only sound was the heavy breathing Eli was doing, and the _pitter-patter_ of the rain pounding against the window and roof. The rain seemed to calm me a bit, but I still needed answers. Eli seemed to know, because he kept quiet. I glanced at him in the corner of my eye and saw he was looking down, twiddling his thumbs. I sighed.

"What happened to us?" I whispered, not taking my eyes off the rain drop forming on the window.

His head snapped up and he cocked his head to the side. _God that's adorable…._

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" I stated, finally looking at him, He pinned his eyebrows together and pursed his lips.

"You've been distant." I whispered, taking my eyes off of him and returning them to the window. "We never spend time alone anymore."

"Clare…"

_I didn't see, I didn't feel_  
_It was coming, it was real_  
_We just talk, it's ok_  
_Later on it's not the same_

"No Eli!" I turned back to him. "I text you earlier, asking to come over and you told me that maybe I could tomorrow. Tomorrow. I've given you plenty of hints. I told you _one year ago_ that I was ready, and wanted to wait for the right time. Well, Eli, there's been lots of those. The right times, the right places, but then somebody comes home, and you either make me leave, or you leave. You're not even trying! There was even a time when CeCe left us alone and you wanted to work on _homework?_ You're Elijah fucking Goldsworthy! You don't do homework! What happened? I thought you wanted this too?" I Shouted. I didn't even notice we were both standing up, me pretty close to his chest. My shoulders were raised and my arms were a my sides with my hands balled up in fists.

He was just standing there, staring at me, with _that_ facial expression on his face. "Well?" I asked, with attitude. His eyes flickered from my face to the ground, then back to my eyes.

"I….I do.." He said.

"Pfft…..could've fooled me."

_And I don't know now what's right or wrong_  
_When I hear a tune it becomes our song_  
_And it may sound weird but it's just true_  
_I think there's something here for you_

"Im sorry…its just, I don't know. But I do want you, Clare."  
"Then why has it taken you a year? Why did you push me away?" I yelled.

"I…im just.." He trail off.

I gave him one sad look, then swiftly turned around. I ran down the stairs, my short curly hair flowing behind me.

I ran out and slammed the door shut. I ran all the way to the sidewalk and plopped down, I didnt have the strength to go any further. I pulled my legs to my chest and crossed my arms over them. I buried my head in my arms and sobbed.

Was what we had all a lie? Did he not want me? Was there someone better? Was I not good enough?

I didn't want to assume the worst, but that's all my head would process right now. But the one question that kept repeating itself was:

Was he too afraid to just…break up with me?

_When we drove late at night and I looked in your eyes_  
_Even from the car park I felt the spark_  
_Though we try to deny these feelings inside_  
_Each time we would look eyes I couldn't help but smile_  
_You're my right kind of wrong_  
_And so this is your song_

_Maybe I'll wake up in these fantasies over  
But please don't take away all my dreams  
All I know now is when the madness is over  
I wouldn't smile the same anymore  
_

* * *

OHhh! remember next chapter is elis POV! then well continue what happends afterwords! and thats when ill be changing the rating...(M) whoop! hahah! :P PLEASE REVIEW! please...no...well, no brownie for you! :P

I know, but we needed some drama, this whole storys been fluff, and we need something different right? i think im loseing reviewers...


	4. needing her!

bumblebee145 :Yes shout out to you! :D and i liked the lyrics also. ^_^ i hope the website does too...

lovingyou333 :yeah...thankd for the review! means a lot, really!

keelashanae89 : Thats good! :P heres the necxt post! Thank you for the review, means a lot!

DegrassiFFLover12 :** another **one? wow, i hope i keep these pandemic chapters for a while! ^_^ thanks for reviewing! means a lot to me!

carlyle: girl, the partying hasnt even begun yet! haha! Thanks for reviewing! means a lot to me!

Hello! yep. its my birthday, AND IM POSTING! :O haha! so, im at my party right now, and i never had time to post this. But i did save it to m document manager! ^_^

Im terribly sorry! for my update on Face down! i updated it and it turns out...it was the same as the first chapter! then i fixed it, and posted it agian, but there was some of it that was missing! SO I POSTED IT A THIRD TIME, and it was the correct one! fanfiction hates me, i swear! i hope you forgive me. and if you havnt read face down, please read it! let me know what you think of it!

THANKS TO EVERYONE THATS REVIEWING! REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY! Heres elis POV of the last chapter!

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

She was mad, really mad. I'm assuming this is what happens when I postpone doing anything with her for this long. Maybe she won't forgive me? Oh no…I can't let that happen. I need to tell her, but…how?

She walked up to the room, I followed behind her. She sat down by the window and gazed out.

I closed the door, slowly. Dreading what she was going to say. I walked over and sat on the bed, watching her.

It was silent, and it was making me nervous. Not the good nervous, but the type of nervous you get when you know that you are in trouble.

The only sound that was made was the rain pounding on the roof. My hands were getting sweaty. I don't know what will happen; I don't want to lose her over something like this. I looked down and started fiddling with my thumbs, trying to get this moment to past. I sighed when I noticed it wasn't working.

"What happened to us?" I heard her whisper.

I snapped my head up and looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

She tore her gaze from the window and looked at me, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I pinned my eyebrows together, for an act. I did know what she was talking about; I was just procrastinating as long a I could.

She turned her head back to the window. "You've been distant." She whispered "We never spend time alone anymore."

"Clare…" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"No Eli!" She turned back to me. "I text you earlier, asking to come over and you told me that maybe I could tomorrow. I've given you plenty of hints. I told you _one year ago_ that I was ready, and wanted to wait for the right time. Well, Eli, there's been lots of those. The right times, the right places, but then somebody comes home, and you either make me leave, or you leave. You're not even trying! There was even a time when CeCe left us alone and you wanted to work on _homework?_ You're Elijah fucking Goldsworthy! You don't do homework! What happened? I thought you wanted this too?" She shouted. We were both standing up now. She was standing firm in her pace, with her hands clinched at her sides.

I was just standing there, staring at her. I knew I had to say something, something to explain to her exactly how I feel. I wanted to push the words out, but they wouldn't budge, just unspoken and in my thoughts.

"Well?" She asked, with attitude. I looked at her, and then turned my eyes to the ground. Then back up.

"I….I do..." I said. That was the thing that came out of my mouth? Really?

"Pfft…..could've fooled me." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry…it's just, I don't know. But I do want you, Clare."  
"Then why has it taken you a year? Why did you push me away?" She yelled.

"I…I'm just..." I trail off, I wanted to explain, everything. But I couldn't form the words. I couldn't process a correct sentence with out her running out crying. I needed to say something.

Just as I was about to poor my feelings to her, she gave me one last look before she swiftly turned around and ran down the stairs

What did I just do? I just let the love of my life walk away from me, thinking that I didn't want her. She probably thought I didn't want to hut her feelings, but I just…..i don't even know why I didn't tell her right there.

I need her back, I need her in my life. I need to see that smile at me when she sees me. I need that face looking at me everyday. I need to hear those giggles escape those beautiful lips. I _need _her. She was the only one that saw me for me, besides adam of course. She looked past all of the bad in me, and saw was was good. I know im not good enough for her, but i need her. I would beg her for as long as it took. I cant stand the thought of her walking around and not being mine.

A soon as I was back to my senses, I ran down the stairs. I opend the door, and saw her sitting on the sidewalk, with her head in her knees. I stood there, watching her cry over **me.**

Her crying because of me felt like a knife in the gut. I couldn't bear to see it any longer. So i closed the door, and started walking down the driveway with questions running in my head:

Will she forgive me? Will she laugh in my face for the stupid reasoning of my distance?

_Will she ever believe me?_

So that was Elis POV. Ill post soon this week. review and ill give you a frenchy-fry!


	5. Have me

**peanutbuttahandjelli**: HAHA! i already posted my new idea. Its called Face down, i think youll like it, its better then this story! :D. Thx for the birthday wish. You can creat an account by clicking the sign up button on the top right of the screen :p im feeling much better now, thank you. And Thanks so much for reviewing all of my storys! means a lot to me! :D you get a special brownie for it!

**bumblebee145** :HERES YOUR CHRISTMAS PREASENT! :D you find out what up with Eli...now...heehee

**DegrassiFFLover12** : Ohhh more pandemicness? :O haha thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot!

**lovingyou333** : *hands over french fry* haha. well, this is sad at the begging but it gets happy, it always does. IT MUST!

la dee dum de dum...oh hi there! :D

i DONT OWN DEGRASSI OR THE SONG FALL FOR YOU BY SECONDHAND SERENADE!

but um, when the song comes on you sould listen you it while you read! :D and i really love this song, i thought i fit...a little maybe? eh...yeah let me know :D

FRENCHY-FRIES TO YOU ALL! READ ON PEOPLES!

* * *

I sat there, not being able to budge. My whole body was frozen, plastered to the sidewalk. I didn't care that I was getting drenched, and I didn't care that it was almost 11 on a school night. The only thing that I could comprehend was that Eli, my Eli, didn't want me.

I guess that's okay, but, why? Was I not good enough for him? Did I not exceed in being what he wanted?

I lay down on the sidewalk, letting the rain hit my already tear strained face. There was nothing I could do to change his mind. I guess, if that's what he wants, then that's what he will get. I need to beat him to the punch.

I closed my eyes, and choked on my breath on my decision. I don't think I could be around him, without crashing.

When I opened them, a pair of intense green eyes was poring in mine, the same green eyes that I fell for.

I sat up and wiped my eyes. I need to stay strong for this. He stood up and held his hand down for mine. I hesitated for a moment, but took it anyway.

When I was up strait, I fixed my clothes and looked at him, he looked pained, and confused. The look on his face was so determined, but distraught.

I sighed and averted my gaze to the ground. "I have something to say to you." I whispered, then turned towards the house and began slowly walking the short path to the door that I've approached in so many happy times, it hurt to know that this time, wasn't so happy.

When I walked in, I immediately made my way to his couch. I didn't even notice that he was so close behind me.

I sat down and sighed, wiping my remaining tears. He sat down next to me and looked strait into my eyes, but I averted my eyes elsewhere. I couldn't look at him while saying this.

I took a deep breath and began. "I don't know why you don't want me" He opened his mouth but I held up my hand in a fashion saying to let me finish. "But, I think its because I'm not good enough. I have tried everything this past year. I put all of my effort into it. I guess that it wasn't enough." My eyes were on the verge of tears, and when I looked into his eyes, his were also.

"Clare..I" I cut him off again.

"I can't go around, trying to please you. Its really difficult to just stand here, and trying my best to make you happy, but not succeeding. I guess, what I'm saying, is that I can't stay here, and watch you hang out with Adam and everybody else like I'm not here. So…..I think…that we…" Tears were now falling freely down my cheek, and I didn't do anything to stop them. "Maybe…we should end this." I finished whispering.

"Clare….please…don't do this."

I stood up, and looked one last time at him. "I'm sorry, but I just…I just can't." I began the short journey to his door. I thought that he would just watch me leave, but he didn't. He ran up to me, and embraced me in a hug. To feel his arms around me, I felt like breaking down again.

"Clare, I can explain. Just…just stay here for a second please?" He whispered into my ear.

I shook my head and choke on my tears again. "Eli….I" But he let me go and sprinted up the stairs. I just stood there contemplating if I should run out the door or not. I wanted to, but my feet wouldn't move from there spot.

In a matter of seconds Eli came down the stairs with a guitar in his hand. A guitar? Why would he need a guitar? I didn't even know he played a guitar, let alone own one. How could I miss that?

"I can't explain in words." He stated simply, and motioned me to sit on the couch again.

I hesitated, but complied. I didn't know if I could stand being in this house any longer, considering that I just broke up with the boy I loved.

He started playing a soft toon, on that I didn't recognize. He….he wrote a song? For me?

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

His voice, Was the most beautiful ive ever heard anybodys. But the point was, he was right; I don't think he was trying. And I was wearing thin to the core._**But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
**_

He started strumming faster, the beat started picking up.

_**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh**_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

The message in the song, wasn't so clear. But I understood it completely. Eli and I, we didn't have to explain ourselves much. We just understood each other. But the one time I didn't understand him, or read what he was thinking, he had to use a song?

He didn't want to give me up, but he was scared.

I understood what he was coming from now. It was extremely cute on why, I just loved him more for it.

I stood up from the couch and made my way over to him. He watched every step I took. When I got there, I took the guitar from his hands and placed it on the coffee table. I embraced him and I tight hug, one that I never wanted to let him go from.

"That…was beautiful." I whispered into his chest.

"Clare, I cant lose you over something as stupid as this. I know you've been patient with me, but I'm just.." He trailed off.

He took a deep breath and began again.

"Clare, I love you so much. I want you, a lot. But I'm scared that I wouldn't please you, that I wouldn't give you what you deserve. You deserve to be treated like a princess, and I know I have been ignoring you lately, but its only because I couldn't keep myself together when I was around you."

I was all making since now, and I grinned. I pulled myself from his grip, but kept his arms around me.

"Eli, you've given me **more **then what I deserved. You wont displease me." I then looked down and smiled shapelessly. "So…you do want me?" I questioned.

"Clare, you right now, soaked and wet, with your hair clinging to your face, I want you more then I ever have"

I couldn't help but smile. I pulled him to me and pressed my body to his.

"Then have me. Please."

* * *

DUH DUH...DUHHHHHH! NoW heres the part where you tell me what you want! :P i cant update untill i know! (rated M?)

how did you like the song? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!

you want a taco? mmm...taco...REVIEW AND ILL SHARE WITH YOU!

im going to eat my taco now...IF YOU REVIEW ILL SAVE SOME

i think ive made my point...


	6. Forever together

**mary24798** :Thank you :D thanks for reviewing, really means a lot! :P

**lovingyou33**3 : Yep its M now :D hope you like it :P *Hands over taco* thanks for reviewing :3

**DegrassiFFLover12** : Rated M here it comes :D i like turkey tacos also, so its all good ^_^ thanks for rerviewing. its very Pandemic of you :3

**blueno**4 : Lol no cliffhanger this time :D haha heres youre update. Thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot :P

**CrazyCloudz15** : LOL! its okay, and youre gona have to read this chapter to find out now huh? haha thanks for reviewing :P

**eclare4ver** : i love that song too! :P and yeah...read to see what happends :O haha thanks for reviewing :P

**bumblebee14**5 : HAPPY NEW YEARS TO YOU :D haha its one of my favorite songs also :D And i hope you like this chapter...youll see why i said that :D

**Annonymou**s: YOU DONT LIKE TACOS? thats okay i dont like pickles so were good haha :P thanks for reviewing though...even though youre tottaly annonymous haha :P

**HaileysComet18 **: yes plenty ideas indeed :D haha, hope you like this chapter :D thanks for reviewing :P

**Greenies r good**: LOL! haha here you are! :P thanks for reviewing :D haha

**dudette**: Good! cuz this one is :D hope you enjoy x3 thanks for revewing :D

**lovidovey: **Thanks! :D i love that song also. Thanks for reviewing, it really means a lot to me :3

**Isabel: **Updated :D thanks for reviewing. hope you like this chappie x3

**keelashanae89: **i had taco bell for dinner! xD haha hope you like this chappie lol. thanks for reviewing :P

Whew! that was the most reviews yet I think :D Thanks for all of youre amazing reviews. SOrry it took so long to write this, ive been busy with my other story Face Down and one-shots. I hope this EXTRA LONG chapter satisfies you :D

I know youre all on youre toes for this, so ill let you get to reading :D HAPPY 2011 TO ALL OF YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! X3

**WARNING! if you dont like to read MATURE rated content, then dont go any further! no flames please! i worked really hard on this! :D And nobody told me otherwise to not to a M rated scene...NOBODY and i gave plenty of chances...so i guess people want this :3**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of fuzzy socks and a lemon cake in my fridge, not Degrassi, or its characters :D *shakes head***

* * *

Eli couldn't think, he was surprised, and nervous. He wanted to go for it, he needed to. He couldn't contain himself any longer.

Clare smiled warmly and pushed him against the wall. Eli gasped and swallowed hard. Clare pressed her body up against his, letting her soaked clothes rub up against his fairly dry ones.

Clare tugged on the collar of his blazer, pulling his face to hers. She placed her lips on his lightly, but hungrily. Eli, without any full thought of what was going on in the moment, kissed her back. With more passion then they both have ever shared before. Clare stood on her tippy toes and made her head in equal height with his, making it easier. Clare tightened her grip on the blazer and deepened the kiss.

Eli couldn't think straight, her clothes rubbing against his, making them even more damp, was causing him to get this feeling in his abdomen, this great feeling that he couldn't describe. It was making it difficult to relate to anything going on in the very moment.

Clare pulled away, breathing heavily. She smiled at him, and tugged on his caller, while backing up towards the stairs, bringing him with her.

They both stumbled to the top of the stairs, both lost in their thoughts. When they reached the top, Clare was grinning, and Eli was in a lost world. This was all too god to be true.

When they reached his door, Eli finally put the pieces together on what was happening. Before Clare could open the bedroom door, Eli grasped her wrist and slammed her against the wall that was across from his door. He put both of her wrists in his left hand, and held them above her head, while his right hand was settled on the wall on the other side of her head.

Eli kissed her with force, and hunger. He needed something, just incase she backed out.

He pressed is body roughly against hers, and smiled into the kiss.

"This is your last chance," He breathed darkly, with half open eyes," to back out. Once we enter that room..." he kept his gaze on her pink, plump, swollen lips. "I don't think I could hold back anymore…." He whispered.

She sucked in a breath, hooked her right leg around his, and smiled warmly, seductively.

"Please Eli. Now." She whispered darkly.

Eli smirked released her wrist, only to place his hands under her thighs, hoisting them around his waist.

She locked her legs together and wrapped her arms around his neck, and smirked herself. She pressed her chest to his, and heard him gasp, and stumble backwards towards the door. She grinned and twisted the doorknob with her toes, then kicking it open.

He crushed his lips on hers, sending a wave of electricity through both of them. She slid his blazer off of him, leaving it deserted and forgotten in the hallway

When they were fully into the room, Eli slammed the door shut with his heal, never leaving her lips. He carefully carried her over to his unmade bed, and laid her down on it, still never breaking the kiss.

He crawled on top of her, carful not to put all of his weight on her. He smiled and broke the kiss, only to move his lips down to her neck.

While making out with her through-out the year they've been together, he discovered her weak spots, one of them being right under her ear lobe.

He trailed kisses down her neck, while rubbing circles with his thumb on her sides. He kissed his way back up to her ear, occasionally nibbling.

He smirked as he reached that one sweet spot that drove her crazy, and nibbled it softly. Feeling her squirm, he bit it, making her moan. He inwardly thanked her for that vampire fetish she had.

That one sound, made him want to hear it more. He bit it again, and heard her moan once more, only louder.

He ran his lips to hers once again and kissed her, again, with all of the love that was bottled up inside of him.

Clare was unresponsive for a moment. Her lips frozen as he surprised her with every emotion that was within him, wanting to make her _feel _every ounce of the love that he felt for her. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him. It was everything she deserved, the only thing he could assure that he could show. He slowed down, separating their lips slightly so they could regain their breath, their lips brushing as they softly panted. His half-lidded eyes stared down at her flushed face, her eyes closed with ecstasy.

He ran his hands down her sides lovingly, waiting for her to respond somehow.

Her breath hitched as she became helpless under his touch, her body melting. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at him, with lust and love. She slowly brought her tiny hands up and pressed them against his chest. She was ready to give herself to him, and she wanted it to be the best experience she ever felt. She knew that it would be, as long as she was with him at least.

She pressed her lips to his with passion. She opened her lips for him, and he eagerly grazed his tongue on hers.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, sending a wave of uncontrollable butterflies through his body.

As Clare slid her hands up his torso and slid off his shirt, he didn't stop her, just captured her lips and an even more intense kiss after it successfully went over his head, and thrown onto the floor somewhere in his room.

He was indulged in a heavy feeling in his lower abdomen, and he needed it to be released.

He pushed his naked upper half on her, and grazed his pointer finger on her chin doing so. He smirked, and tugged at the hem of her drenched green v-neck. She sat up, him rising with her, and helped him pull the garment off of her, and tossed it to the other side of the room, occupying his shirt.

He let his lips travel down to her cheeks, her jaw, and her neck. Clare whimpered and clawed his back as his hands romed down her sides, as he sucked on her collarbone. Her skin was soft and warm to him, he needed to feel more.

He lid his hands down he stomach, and fumbled with the button of her jeans. Once successfully undoing them, he slid them down her slender legs.

She gasped as the cool air hit her body, and he smiled against her shoulder. He tossed them over his shoulder and brought his lips back to hers hungrily.

He aloud himself to feel more of her, and slid his hands down to her thighs.

"This is unfair." She whispered to him, breaking the kiss. He looked at her confused. She grinned and slid her hands down his bare muscular chest, and stopped one she reached his belt buckle. She tugged at it, and turned her gaze to him, and looked at him innocently.

He chuckled and helped her undo the belt. She pushed his hands away once it was undone, and unbuttoned his jeans. He hissed when she brushed over his erection slightly. She giggled and tried to tug them down, but only successfully sliding them a little past his thighs, revealing his black boxers.

"You and your damn skinny jeans." She mumbled.

He chuckled as she struggled and stood up, while still on the bed. She looked up at him, and watched as he removed his jeans above her. Once done, he plopped down on her,making the bed bounce, straddling her.

He smiled and brought his lips to hers once again. He groaned in approval when she bit his lower lip softly and snuck her tongue into his mouth, wrestling for dominance. One of his hands trailed to her lower back, mesmerized by how she arched her back to bring herself closer to him. His other hand grabbed her hips, then moved up to her stomach to fumble the clasp of her light blue bra.

After struggling for a moment, he finally got it undone. He let it slide down her shoulders, releasing her breasts. She leaned her head back with a gasp, as he cupped the left one. He was in a trance as he twisted and pulled her nipple, and observed what she liked, and didn't like.

He pushed her back to lie down, and latched his teeth on her right nipple, as he played with the other one, occasionally switching to give the other the same treatment.

She gasped and leaned her head back, squinting her eyes shut.

"Mmmm…" She moaned.

He removed his lips from her breast, and kissed his way down her stomach. He swirled his tongue in her belly button, and watched as she giggled.

Eli smirked, _She's ticklish there. _

He hooked his thumb on the rim of her panties, and slid them down slowly, watching her face. She blushed and hid her face from him.

When they were off, he pushed his body over hers again and brushed away the hair that was hiding her face, avoiding his gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Clare." He whispered. "So damn beautiful." He hung his head, and slid her legs open slowly easing him self in between her. He hissed again, as he brushed himself against her center.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Clare asked, as he moved his hand up and down her clit.

"Making it so it won't hurt as bad." He whispered, staring at her beauty.

"Oh," She nodded.

He rubbed her clit fast, and she moaned loud. He entered one finger in her slowly, and watched her face, as he pumped in and out.

"Ahh…" She moaned, biting her lip, but squinting her eyes from the slight pain. Eli didn't want her to feel pain; he wanted her to feel pleasure. It ate him up inside when she felt pain. He soothed her and kept his pace slow.

The pain was replaced by pure pleasure now, and he smirked as she moaned quietly while biting her lip intensively. So hard, that skin was beginning to break.

"Nuh-uh."Eli stated, coming back up to her face, but continuing his ministrations. "I want to hear you. Don't hold back, Clare" He smirked, seductively.

She let go of her lip, and screamed "ELI!" when he added a second finger. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, feeling her walls tighten around him.

He placed his lips on hers, feeling the metallic taste of blood on her sweet lips.

He felt that she was close, but he didn't want her to cum yet. He removed his fingers and licked them off, Clare watching him with hazed eyes. Her bright blue orbs shining brightly.

Eli smirked and placed himself on top of her again, kissing her roughly. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair.

He placed his hands on her hips, and broke the kiss. He put his forehead on hers, and stared into her eyes.

"You ready?" He whispered, his hard on rubbing against her, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut.

"Please Eli…I can't wait anymore."

He nodded and reached over her, pulling out the condoms he's had for some time now. He searched through the box, thankfully finding one that wasn't expired.

She pulled his boxers down, and shyly looking away from him when she completed that task.

He chuckled and ripped the square packet open with his teeth. Clare giggled and watched as he slid it on.

He slid back onto her, and smiled. Their gaze locked on each other. He let their noses touch and enveloped in the love that was radiating off of both of them. He reached behind her, and pulled her closer to him. The friction that was coming from that one simple movement almost made him snap.

Her eyes locked on his, and he slowly pushed inside. Clare squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled sharply as the pain struck her, but he kept going, he knew the pain would soon fade away, but it still hurt to see the love of his life in any pain at all. When he reached her barrier, he kissed her lips to ease the pain. Then, with one single thrust, he broke through.

Clare struggled to get used to this new size, it was deffinatly way bigger then 2 of his long, slender fingures.

Clare arched her back and hissed, and he panted sharply. Though he was right, what he did before this, did make the pain slightly bearable.

It killed him to not move, but he knew he had to. So he managed. She was so, tight, and she just felt _amazing. _She squeezed her walls to adjust to him, and he almost fainted, but kept his focus together.

She opened her eyes, and released a few tears from her eyes. He leaned up and kissed them away. She smiled softly, but winced.

"I'm sorry Clare, so, so sorry." He whispered into her ear, smelling her scent.

"Don't be sorry Eli," She whispered back. "Just move…please."

He nodded and complied, moving in and out of her slowly.

He groaned into her chest, and tried to keep his pace slow, but accidently let his control take over for a brief second and thrashed into her quickly.

She winced and he instantly regretted it.

"Oh god! Im so sorry!" He instantly apologized.

"No no no…" She sighed. "Do it again….please..." She whimpered.

He nodded, complied, and started at slow rhythm. Breathing and panting. Hearing her moans grow slightly louder with each thrust of his hips, were music to his ears. He needed, wanted to go faster, go wild, but he needed to be patient with her.

"Faster." She panted.

He looked at her quizzically, but complied. He moved faster and she bucked her hips up to meet his. This caused him to break loose, letting all control down. He looked at her facial expressions as he picked up an erratic, uncontrolled pace.

He grunted, and heard her pant loud. He smiled, as he knew he was the one giving her such a great pleasure.

"ELI, Eli oh my god! Eli" She screamed.

"Clare." Eli grunted feeling her walls around him.

He gripped her hips tightly, and let his wild side take control.

He picked up his rhythm in an agonizing pace. His hand reached down and lifted her thighs, hooking them around his waist. Clare was breathing heavily, with her eyes shut. She hooked her feet together around his waist, and gasped, feeling a bundle of nerves form in the bottom of her abdomen. She clenched and unclenched her walls, making Eli squirm.

"Eli…im about to…about to.."

Pleasure shot through both of their lower half's and through out their bodies as Eli made one last hard thrust, sending them both over the edge.

He collapsed on top of her, and both breathed heavily.

They were both in a high state, and both were in ecstasy. They were both grinning madly at each other. Eli looked at the girl beneath him and marveled her beauty in the little moonlight that was in his room. Nothing could make either of them ever forget this moment they were having right then, and they never wanted to come out of it.

Eli sighed and moved to lie next to her, pulling her close while doing so. Clare snuggled up against him, and smiled. Eli pulled the sheets over them and tussled around the curls of Clare's hair.

He smiled looking down at the girl sleeping soundly on his arms. He couldn't help but think that he was going to be with her for the rest of his life. He never thought of anybody like that before, and he smiled.

He faintly heard humming…and he looked down confused at Clare. Her eyes were closed, but vibrations were coming from her neck.

"Clare?" Eli asked, confused.

"Hmm?" She smiled back at him, still keeping her eyes closed.

"What are you humming?" He asked.

"That song you sang. I can't get it out of my head." She whispered.

Eli smiled and softly sang her the chorus of the song, soon falling asleep with the girl he knew he would love forever, no matter what.

_T__onight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

* * *

THAT WAS LONG! :O so, did you like? :D *crosses fingers*

Please review and tell me how i did? PLEASE! This was my first attempt at a M rated...and i want to know what you guy think!

Review? no? kay...well...YOU GET NO LEMON CAKE! ill eat it myself...*nods head*

Next chapter would be the Epilougue. Maybe 1...2 chapters more max. i know...sad right? *sigh* But when im done with my other stories, i might come back to this one :D


	7. Your my right kind of wrong

bumblebee145: Really? ha, i still think it couldve been better, but i love that you like it! 3

BeautifulDisaster27:Thank you! haha, enjoy this twist!...kinda...ha

Swanstream: I know! mee too! :P thanks for reviewing! :)

Greenies r good: Really? that means a lot! thanks! :)

Katherine1997: Thank you! sooooo much! it really means a lot!

Unknown yeah, haha! :P i liked it

AnniexSkye : Yeah i know, i dont like it when others do that, it just doesnt make sence. thanks for reviewing! :)

keelashanae89 : yes, caketime! :P haha! and this is the ending :( ...buuuutt...oh read the AU at the end! haha

krazykitten13 :) :) :)

Sorry it took forever, but i had some other stories to work on! :D Soo, this is the last chapter, buuuut...oh...youll find out when youre done reading! :D I really enjoyed this! :P i hope you did also! x3

* * *

**_Eli POV_**

I smiled contently when I woke up next to the sleeping girl I gave everything too. I knew it wasn't a mistake, because the smiling Clare that was currently half on me, half off me, gripping onto me proved me wrong. I smiled, and tightened my grip on her. I leaned back, and enjoyed this feeling of butterflies swirling around in my stomach.

I was defiantly happy for what we did, and I wouldn't change a thing. I knew that it would be everything I ever dreamt of because it was with Clare, and it was. Nothing was wrong about it.

_DING DONG_

I groaned, and looked at the clock: 10:45. Who comes knocking at the door at 10:45 in the morning?

I looked down, and smirked when I noticed all our clothes still off of out bodies, and on the floor next to the bed.

I shifted, but suddenly stopped when Clare stirred and cuddled her head into my chest. She wrapped her arms around me neck, and tangled her legs in between mine. I sighed, not wanting to get away from this position.

I decided to ignore the doorbell, and played with one of Clare's tussled and messy curls on her bed head.

_DING DONG DING DONG_

I groaned, and buried my head into her vanilla scented head.

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG_

"Argg!" Clare suddenly groaned, while lifting herself from my embrace. "It won't shut up!"

"Well, let's get dressed and go see who interrupted our cuddle time." I smirked.

Clare looked down and I saw the red tint irrupting on her cheeks when she realized were both unclothed.

She got up, and picked up her clothes, glanced at them, and chucked them to the other side of the room.

**What was she doing**? I felt my inner muscles tighten, and I looked down, slightly blushing when I noticed I was sticking out like a sore thumb. I quickly covered myself up so Clare wouldn't see, but she got a glimpse.

She giggled and walked to my dresser like nothing was going on. Why must she do this? "Clare! You're killing me here! Get some damn clothes on!" But I couldn't take my eyes off her perfectly round -–never mind.

Clare fake gasped, and dropped the t-shirt that was currently in her hands that she pulled from my dresser. "Elijah Goldsworthy? Asking me to put my clothes back on? Wow…never thought I'd hear that from your mouth." She smiled, crossing her arms.

I groaned again, and buried my head in the pillow that she slept on. I heard giggling again, and sighed when I heard silence.

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG_

"Arggg!" I lifted me head up, and smirked at the waiting girl in my robe, sweats and her blue tank top.

I licked my lips, and moved away from the bed and pulled some boxers and sweats on. I rolled over the bed, and jumped up, purposely not putting a shirt on. I walked past Clare, who was staring at me.

"Yeah, payback sucks." I smirked.

I skipped down the stairs, with Clare following me slowly. I opened the door, to welcome a pouncing Adam barging in.

"Well, hello?" Clare giggled.

"Hi! Took you forever!" He exclaimed, waving something in the air.

Clare furrowed her cute brows, and pointed to the papers in Adams hands. "Oh right," he started. "Whoa! Wait" He looked Clare over and I saw the blush grow on her cheeks. Then looked at me, and I looked at him gleefully.

"YOU GUYS DID THE NASTY!" He yelled jumping back, grinning.

"Dude, chill." I laughed.

"FINNALY!" he smiled, looking at Clare, who was blushing madly. I grinned and turned my attention back to Adam.

"Okay, this is awkward, what you got Adam?" Clare mumbled, looking away.

"Yeah, any reason for irrupting our cuddle session at 10:45 am?" I sighed.

"Oh right!" he smiled, holding up 4 blue pamphlets.

"Fiona, that girl we met a while ago, remember her?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, She's nice and fun to hang around. What about her?" Clare wondered. I grabbed her by the waist and brought her to me. She smiled, and bit her lip.

"Well, she obviously liked us. I mean, she bought us these!" holding the blue papers up.

I grabbed them, and looked at the white letters on the front.

"Oh my god…" I mumbled.

Clare grabbed one and widened her eyes, and looked over at Adam.

"One for me, Alli, and you guys." He smiled. "Will your parents let you?"

I glanced at Clare, and she smiled.

"Well, I mean I think so, for Christmas at least. Plus there a lot more cool now, so I think they will. Plus I won't be alone." She smiled.

I grinned, "Well, I don't think my parents will mind, I mean. You've seen them. And I won't be alone, what about you?"

He smiled, "Well, I asked my mom, and she was hesitant. But when I told her about how she's been neglecting me, and not letting me have anything I want, and I told her that Drew gets everything, and I don't. And she finally gave in, as long as you guys came."

"Nice! But, why would Fiona buys us these?" I asked, curious the Fiona's generosity.

"Well, she bought them for her family originally, and her cousins going to go. But I guess something came up. She's still going and she gave us the extras to be friendly or something, I don't know."

"We have to thank her." Clare responded, glancing at both of us.

"Don't worry, I did." He chuckled.

"Well, yeah…but **we** have to." She said, referring to her and I.

"Yeah," I agreed.

I don't know why she would do this, I mean we've had encounters and she seemed cool, especially by this gesture, I don't know how we could possibly thank her for such a thing, but we need to. And if we get to know her a little more, maybe we can.

Clare looked excited, and I knew this experience will defiantly make our relationship stronger, and I knew it would. She was all mine, and I was all hers, nothing could change that, and I hoped that nothing ever would.

I thought it was wrong for me to be with her, especially after Julia, and I thought I didn't need to be happy for what I did to her. But Clare's taught me otherwise, and I knew we would be together for as long as I could make us be. I promise, vow, to never hurt her at all. I would give her everything she ever wanted, and I will give all I can to her.

We all moved to the couch, and plopped down, with Clare in my lap.

"So, we're doing this?" Adam asked, grinning.

"We're doing this."

_**Clare POV.**_

Making love to Eli, was everything I ever wanted, and now I get to experience something all new which I believe will only make our relationship stronger.

I believed at first, maybe loving Eli that year ago was something wrong, but I couldn't help it. It was something that needed to come out, and I couldn't control it any longer then I did. It was something that I somehow knew was a right decision, but it was wrong also.

Wrong, because he was my best friend. Because if something happened, then I could say goodbye to him forever, and I really wanted him in my life, no matter what. Even if it meant that he was only my friend.

But, my heart told me otherwise, that it would be the best decision I ever made. So far, my heart was correct.

Going to New York with him, over winter break would be a life changing experience. And I know that I will try my hardest to make this relationship grow, and never let it tumble down. I just hope I'm good enough for him.

Sometimes, we do stupid things, like loving the wrong people for all the right reasons. But Eli? He was my most defiant, right kind of wrong.

* * *

So? whatd ya think? haha and i totaly set up for something to come after this, and it will be a like 2-3 shot maybe...:D But it may take a while, cuz i got a new story progressing. Its called 'Love in a Spiral' Heres the summery:

_What if that fight ended differently? What if someone else got hit by that car? How important is that someone to Eli? What will happen now?_  
_Will they all survive? Elis Love was in a spiral for two very different, but both amazing girls. which one will win? _

So, do you like it? guesses and predictions in reviews?

VVVV


End file.
